


purple

by fallingyoonjin



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: 2016-ish, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, but what else is new, their first kiss yay, they're both oblivious dumbasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingyoonjin/pseuds/fallingyoonjin
Summary: ”i’m in love with you.”slash’s knee jerks into the table with a loud slam. pain spreads along his leg, but it barely registers in slash’s brain as he gapes at axl.
Relationships: Axl Rose/Slash | Saul Hudson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	purple

**Author's Note:**

> i'm single handedly going to revive this tag, because whew i love writing for slaxl. a superior ship, period

”i’m in love with you.”

slash’s knee jerks into the table with a loud slam. pain spreads along his leg, but it barely registers in slash’s brain as he gapes at axl.

the redhead is sitting on the couch, inspecting his nails as he pointedly does not meet slash’s eyes.

slash stammers. “i- what?”

there’s a steady flush rising to axl’s cheeks, still just as pale as he was twenty years ago. it still makes slash’s heart do weird things, like when you miss a step walking down the stairs. now, it’s trying to beat out of his chest, hammering against his ribcage violently. what the fuck did axl just say?

the singer just shrugs, so obviously trying to act indifferent it almost makes slash laugh. “i’m in love with you. you know, romantically. or whatever.” axl burrows deeper into the couch, as if it could hide him. he still can’t meet slash’s eyes.

“wh- are you serious? you’re not joking?”

axl jumps up then, trying to storm past slash. he’s mellowed out over the years, but sometimes he’s so much like the axl from before it makes slash’s head spin. it’s just like him to throw a tantrum after a conversation gets difficult. “forget it! i don’t wanna talk about it anymore!”

slash’s hand shoots out and grabs axl’s arm when he passes him. he grips tightly and stands up, pulling a struggling (very feebly, like he’s not really trying) axl back. “hey now, don’t leave. i’m not trying to be difficult, it’s just… where is this coming from?”

axl huffs out a breath and slackens in his grip. he finally raises his chin and looks slash in the eye. slash’s breath hitches and he squeezes axl’s arm on instinct. he’s older now, but his eyes are the same bright green as they were when he was twenty-three.

“well, i didn’t think i was being exactly subtle. i’ve been ‘pining’”, he draws quotation marks in the air, “after you since 1985, or whatever duff always used to say, the sappy fucker.”

slash shakes his head to clear his thoughts. “thirty fucking years? all this time? why did you never say anything?”

axl snorts. “say what? ‘hey slash, you know me, your best friend who also drives you fucking crazy every day? well, i’m in love with you, also i want you to fuck me?’ yeah, right. besides, you’re the straightest guy i know.”

“okay. let’s get a couple of things right. i, am not straight. not then and not now. don’t look so surprised, i can’t believe you never realized. second, i’ve also been in love with you since…” slash frowns in thought, “probably 1989. so.”

now it’s axl’s turn to gape at him. “what the fuck? and you never said anything?” his voice rises to an almost screech. slash huffs. “it’s not like you said anything either.”

axl sputters indignantly. “but that’s different!”

slash rolls his eyes, not even bothering to get into this argument again. axl has always had skewed views on hypocrisy, nothing new here.

slash decides to sit back down on the chair he abandoned earlier, pulling axl with him. the redhead ends up on his lap, clutching his shoulders with wide eyes. slash smiles contently as he lets his hands travel along his back, finally settling them on his waist.

axl squeaks as he squirms in his lap. “um. i’m not really as light as i was back then.”

“neither am i”, slash says.

“right. you’re not joking about being in love with me?”

“now, who’s asking questions? shut up, ax, i fucking love you.”

“okay. right. me too, i guess.”

slash lifts a hand to grip axl’s jaw and pulls him into a long-awaited kiss. axl makes a surprised noise, but melts into it, trailing a hand to touch slash’s neck. there’s no fireworks, no big explosion, but it does make slash’s stomach feel warm and his hands tingle. it’s a nice kiss. axl’s lips are soft – slash wonders if he still uses the same chapstick as back in the day – and he’s a good kisser. he’s a nice weight on slash’s lap, a reminder he’s not going anywhere.

axl pulls away after a while, gasping lightly for air. slash takes the opportunity to press kisses along his jaw. his hands tighten around the ginger’s hips.

“you said something about me fucking you?” he whispers in axl’s ear.

he gasps. “oh fuck.”


End file.
